The Melancholy Ends With You
by Markal
Summary: Some time after the events of the Shibuya Incident, a new Game begins. The new Players? Why, the members of the SOS Brigade, of course. Chapter 2.
1. Prologue

_**A Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and The World Ends With You Crossover Fanfiction**_

**The Melancholy Ends With You**

* * *

**Prologue**

Let me first make this very clear: I had no longer expected my everyday life to be normal.

The reasons are clear and concise. First and foremost? I know and am forced to hang around with Haruhi Suzumiya, a girl who by her own basic nature is completely unique and totally eccentric; a girl who hasn't the slightest hint of interest in living a life governed by the decent standards of normalcy. For her, every moment of her life must be an adventure; no, I wish it were simple as that. For her, every thing she does must be a rebellion against boredom, some way to destroy the idea of a normal lifestyle as we know it. And if that weren't reason enough...

"...If any of you are aliens, time travellers, ESPers, or sliders, come find me. That is all."

She can also place, displace, and thoroughly replace the world according to her every subconscious desire without even realizing it.

There are other reasons lower on the ladder as well. Three of them, to be exact.

Yuki Nagato--a being who actually exists on another plane of existence, but known to me here on this plane as a quiet, unassuming girl with a duty to properly interact with the human race. She's capable of manipulating reality in the form of raw "data".

Mikuru Asahina--a sweet, beautiful girl who hails from another time. She can also brew a heavenly, soul-touched cup of tea.

Koizumi Itsuki--an infuriatingly handsome teenage boy who holds incredible powers of extrasensory perception, and who can walk "between" worlds in order to better understand our own. You can recognize him easily by that fake stupid smile of his.

But somehow, even with all of these reasons, even with all of my current expectations of fate, and even with everything I had seen so far... I had never expected _this_ to occur. Ever.

* * *

"Wait... Are you... You can't be serious!"

"I am quite serious. This is, unfortunately, quite necessary as well. There is no other choice. The only other viable alternative is her outright destruction at my hands, and that is not something I wish to ever allow. The idea of following the example of Shibuya's Composer is absolutely distasteful."

"B-but... to pick _him_!? Now!? That's ridiculous! In his current state, he won't last an hour within the Game, let alone a day!"

"Are _you_ underestimating him? Knowing who he is? You disappoint me, my dear Conductor. On the contrary, I have the greatest confidence that he will succeed and on every possible level."

"...Impossible..."

"And_ that _is why you are merely Conductor and not Composer. In any event, my mind is made up. His entry fee has already been taken, and the Game has already begun. The beginning has been set, and the ending is, in my mind, already made. Now all that remains to be seen to is the middle. This should be quite... _entertaining_."

* * *

**Writer's Note: **Pre-read by the very talented Arty Esbee d'Arc, who is helping me with retaining a proper hold on the feel of the Haruhiverse, which I have less than perfect comprehension of. Not to mention my own unfocused grammar. Give her your thanks please.


	2. Yuki, Day 1

**Week Yuki, Day 1**

I awaken to find myself lying in one of the school's many hallways, my ears being given greetings in the form of the everyday drone and buzz of passing students and teaching staff. Groaning, I get to my feet.

Two oddities pop up in my mind.

The first odd thing that strikes my brain is that everyone seems to be passing by as if it were perfectly natural for me to have been sleeping on the floor of the hallway one moment, and then to wake up the next.

The second? There's something in my hand, something I could have sworn on my life that I had never seen before. My fingers slowly open to reveal the object nestled in my palm. It's a circular, decorative pin, the kind that one would have attached to a shirt or a hat.

It's mostly black, and with a white, stylized skull-like shape in the center. Just a pin, but... something about it draws my eyes in, demanding my total attention. In abstract puzzlement and slight wonder, I idly run a finger across it.

My world then explodes.

* * *

_I wonder what's for lunch today. Should I have the curry bread or the croquettes?_

_That show last night was absolutely awesome!_

_I wonder what he thinks of me..._

_Please go out with me!_

_Ah, need to study for the exam tomorrow..._

_I hate you! Hate you! Hate you so much!_

_I wonder what's the deal with my teacher? I can't possibly figure it outWhy am IevenstandingaroundherewastingtimeohmygodIshouldhurryI'llbelatethisshirtissostuffyIcan'twaittogethomeandtakethisoffandchangeohnoIfailedmylastquizIshouldworkharder-_

* * *

I reflexively take a step back, bowled over by the sheer weight of words that flashes into my brain, and drop the pin onto the hallway floor. Immediately, the torrent of words screeches to a halt.

What kind of crazy doodad is this!?

Almost fearfully, I pick up the pin again and run a finger across its polished surface. Once more, the flow of words assaults my brain. This time, however, I attempt to fight the flow, concentrating on picking up and sorting individual words. With a bit more concentration, I can even pinpoint where the words are coming from: the other students walking down the hallway.

I relax my grip on the pin, and the words vanish from my mind once more. Well, that settles it. The conclusion is pretty much the most terrifying thing possible, but also completely unavoidable. This pin... lets me read minds. That was the only logical, possible explanation.

At this exact moment my cellphone rings. An e-mail? At this time? From who?

I flip the phone open and bring up my Inbox. The message is short, simple, but strange.

**"Reach the SOS Brigade Clubroom. You have 10 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. --The Reaper."**

I arch an eyebrow. What in the world is this? Haruhi's idea of a bad joke? A weird coded message from Koizumi? One of Yuki's baffling, inscrutable hints? It definitely doesn't seem like something cute and innocent Miss Asahina would do...

Shrugging to myself, I decide to ignore it. I select "Delete" on the phone menu. One click... and done.

Wait a minute. Back again!? "Delete"!

...Okay, now this is weird. It's still here! What is this, some sort of virus? Spam? A worm? A trojan horse?

And then, without warning, an intense, agonizing pain flares and arcs through my right hand like an electric bolt. Wincing, I take a brief glance at my hand... and freeze.

There is a digital timer. Burned into the palm of my hand. And it's set to ten minutes... and counting down.

I then hear a peculiar sound coming down the hallway. I turn. What the hell!? What's with the floating colored paper cutouts!? And now they're transforming into... crickets!? Granted, they look more like stylized images rather than realistic crickets, but still... They start jumping towards me and-

Gah! That hurt! They attacked me! What's going on!? Nobody's noticing this going on in front of them!?

I yell for help. Somebody, anybody, just _help_ me!

...No response from the peanut gallery. Screw this, I'm not sticking around here! I thrust the pin into my pocket and run. Unfortunately, they follow. Stupid crickets!

My mind races. Did I walk right into another one of those stupid Closed Spaces without even noticing!? But I don't even have that ability! That's Koizumi's department, not mine! Whatever's going on, I guess I might as well head for the clubroom, seeing that I'm now actually using my legs to full effect.

So I run. And run. And, for a change, I run some more. Those crickets are sure damn persistent. Almost there. I can see the Brigade's clubroom down the hallway. One more door...

Ouch! Huh!? An invisible wall!? Who put this here!?

I slam my fists against the barrier but to no effect. I turn around. In front of me, closing in for the kill, are three of those damned crickets. I'm trapped like a rat in my own high school; at this rate I'd gladly take the rock and the hard place!

The first cricket leaps towards me. I shut my eyes and silently pray that my end will be quick and painless. Oh, who am I fooling!? It's obviously going to be long and painful--

But instead of pain or death, I hear a great thud. I slowly open my eyes... and find myself staring at, no pun intended, a sight for sore eyes. Yuki Nagato is standing between me and my six-legged assailants. She had apparently stepped in at the last minute and managed to knock away the cricket. For some reason, the little monsters are now suddenly hesitating.

Without warning, Nagato turns to me and suddenly grabs me by the hands. She speaks in her usual terse style.

"Pact. Forge it."

Even with her usual deadpan tone of voice, I realize that it is not a request, but a command. Having learned from past experience that complying with her directions is always beneficial to my own welfare, I immediately nod.

Wait... How in the hell do I forge a pact!?

Apparently, however, just my mere assent will suffice. There is a burst of pale blue light, and then there is the strange sensation of something _flowing_ between Nagato and myself. _This_ is the pact that she was referring to?

She wastes no time. With little ceremony, she speaks a single word and flings an object to me.

"Catch."

I comply. It's another pin? An instant's inspection shows that it is grey, and graced with a single, curving line, much like a sword stroke. Yuki spares me a few more words in explanation as she nods to the crickets, who now seem to have overcome their hesitation and are approaching once more.

"Positive psych. Gesture and slice. Shockwave attack. Deter the Noise."

So... Nagato wants me to use this pin to attack? And these crickets are called... "Noise"? For lack of a better idea, and feeling completely embarrassed, I tightly grip the pin in my hand and lash out with my arm in a swinging motion towards one of my attackers. And then...

I see _it _form in front of me.

It is a curving arc of compressed air, compressed to the point of being little thicker than a sheet of paper, but it is visible all the same. It slices in a way that looks much like one of the late Asakura's sadistic little knives. The cricket "Noise" falls cleanly apart into two neat little halves... and then dissolves into a screeching pile of what looks very much like a pile of static and "white noise" (Like you'd normally see on a malfunctioning TV).

No. Really.

For a moment, I stare blankly at the hand that still clutches the pin that Nagato tossed to me. I did that!? But that astonishment quickly gives way to a sickening wave of bewilderment at the whole situation in front of me. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to deal with it at the moment. I need to survive to think!

The other two "Noise" which had been chasing me now start to back away in sudden fear. But for them, it's too late.

Another two slices, and where there were once three, there are now none. I take a deep breath and slump to the floor, thoroughly exhausted both physically and emotionally. I look up at Yuki, who is now standing around and looking about the hallway, almost as if she was expecting something else to happen. Regardless of the circumstances, however, I do the only thing that could be thought of as polite and proper.

"Thank you, Nagato."

My school's resident alien simply nods.

"Unnecessary."

And then _she_ appears. My eyes widen in shock, bewilderment, and more than just a little fear, as I take in her long flowing blue hair, and eyes that shine with amoral pleasure and analytical sharpness.

Ryoko Asakura.

"Hehe... How disappointing. I'd hoped that they'd get you quick. It would have saved me a lot of time and effort. Ah well... In any event, it's good to see you again, Kyon."

I can't honestly say that the feeling's mutual. The other question is... How the _heck_ did you come _back_!? I thought Nagato got rid of you!

"Ah, you're such a tease, Kyon. Don't worry, we'll have plenty, and I do mean _plenty_ of time to get re-acquainted. In any event, allow me to introduce myself officially under these extenuating circumstances. I am Ryoko Asakura, Harrier Reaper and Game Master by proxy for this Game session."

Nagato's eyes narrow very, very slightly.

"The restrictional conditions for the barrier have been met. The Pact has been created. Please allow access to our destination."

Asakura huffs into the air.

"Honestly, Yuki, you're such a drag. You should at least enjoy yourself. This is supposed to be a _Game_. Loosen up. Have some fun. But fine, if you wish to end this round so quickly..."

There is a brief flash of light that overwhelms my eyes. I blink. The next moment, Asakura has disappeared and Nagato is stepping through the portion of the hallway where the barrier once stood. I decide not to dwell on the situation too much... for now. I follow her into the Brigade clubroom.

When we enter the clubroom, Nagato suddenly stops and turns around, looking up at me with something in her eyes that seems to vaguely, just barely, resemble a tiny hint of intermingled relief and satisfaction.

"Mission has been cleared."

My mind suddenly turns to the curious e-mail that had popped up on my cellphone earlier. My eyes instinctively twitch to the palm of my hand... and I feel a wave of my own relief sweep over me. The eerie countdown timer that had been burned into my palm has now disappeared. Now that I have time to breathe, I turn to the Brigade's resident alien, questions blazing and bristling in my mind.

What in the heck is going on?

Nagato blinks once as she begins one of her typically incongruous expositions.

"The time remaining for us in this Day is brief. I will in consequence be brief as well. It appears that we are trapped within a 'Game' as its 'Players', being moderated and overseen by unknown entities, known only as 'Reapers'. This Game session appears to be delineated by a temporal period of seven separate 'Days'. Each Day is outlined with mission parameters, which the Game's participating Players must understand and complete. You have already encountered and completed the mission parameters for this particular Day. Six Days remain."

A "Game"!? What in the world!? Wait... Asakura referred to herself as a "Reaper". Is that Integrated Thought Entity of yours behind all of this!?

"Situation unknown. The Integrated Thought Entity is not responding to my queries or requests for additional data. It appears to have some form of complicity due to the fact that the humanoid interface Ryoko Asakura has been reinstated. However, although it appears to be currently playing a participational role of unknown magnitude and degree in these events, my best hypothesis based upon existing data indicates that it is not the point of origin for this particular situation. When I was brought out of Stand-By Mode on this Day, I found this in my possession."

Nagato stretches out a hand. In the palm of her hand is a black pin, emblazoned with a white, stylized skull--a perfect twin of the one I carry in my pocket. I arch an eyebrow. What in the world...!?

"They appear to be referred to by the Reapers as 'Player Pins'. Each one designates its possessor as a Player in the Game. I also received the mission parameters over my cellular communications device and discovered a numerical 'timer' situated on the relative extremity of my right upper appendage. No doubt the timer corresponded to your own."

Ooookay. What about this "pact" you mentioned earlier?

"This 'pact' appears to be a form of mental and operational synchronization, necessary to enable defensive combat capabilities against the 'Noise' which now seem to be inhabiting the campus grounds. The pin I handed you earlier is but one form of combat capability that appears to be useable under the pact's parameters. Once a pact is formed, the two Players involved in its formation are referred to as 'partners'. The circumstances suggest that both of us will now have to work together under these circumstances as the operational term describes."

This is starting to make my head hurt. Wait... what about the other Brigade members? Have you seen the others? Haruhi? Koizumi? Miss Asahina?

"Negative. I have been unable to establish contact with the others. Various barriers have been suddenly established throughout the school, and judging from the existing data, also throughout the immediate area outside the campus grounds as well. Interaction with fellow students and faculty members has also proven futile. They are unaware of your presence or mine. In addition, I have discovered that many of my abilities have been severely curtailed. Aside from a few capabilities that may prove useable within an offensive capacity, much of my data-manipulation abilities appear to have been... disabled."

Meaning...?

"While my abilities have not been exactly removed in technical terms, I am unable to access them. This severely hampers my efficiency."

I wasn't sure, but it seemed as if I could hear a slight note of dismay and chagrin in Nagato's voice as she spoke the last few words. However, that paled in comparison to the situation that Nagato and I were now involved in. Trapped in this damn high school, and trapped in some sadistic "Game"!? Did Haruhi have something to do with this!?

"That does not appear to be the case. Previous observations revealed no abnormal increases in data energy signatures prior to this Day. Whatever the causal factors, it seems that Suzumiya Haruhi is not involved in these current events. Every active parameter in the immediate area seems to have been subordinated and/or disabled according to the strictures and guidelines that appear to run this particular Game. Hypothetical analysis suggests that for now, we will simply have to comply with the Game's individual mission parameters for each individual Day and complete them in order to acquire further data."

Forced to comply, huh? I sigh in resignation and open my mouth to ask Nagato one last question, but then everything turns black, and I suddenly lose consciousness.

**The 1st Day: The Game. Chapter End.**

* * *

**Writer's Note: **Once again, this fanfiction is **HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL**. Please keep this in mind as you read. Once again, beta reading and consequent Haruhiverse continuity corrections have been performed by the very talented Arty Esbee d'Arc. Many thanks goes to her for keeping the data coherent. Now for all of you who can wrap your brains around complicated exposition, read onwards for a few clues as to "what the hell is going on"...

* * *

_**SECRET REPORT 1**_

_Despite the fact that I am no longer involved in the affairs of the Higher Plane due to my __**past actions**__, I cannot help but compose this report, both out of a force of habit and due to the fact that this particular Game in the Underground bears__** significant note**__. The primary reason for this Game's__unique significance is clear in view of its __**central purpose**__:_

_**The intention of the Higher Plane to determine whether it is necessary to effect a complete and total erasure of one Haruhi Suzumiya.**_

_The __**Composer **__of this particular UG has clearly shown __outright __**disapproval **__of the idea of Haruhi Suzumiya's __**planar removal**__, but the __**Higher Plane **__has made it clear, and with __fairly logical reasoning, that this particular mortal personage actually poses a grave and serious threat to the __**stability and balance **__of the entire universe. Were this issue to remain unaddressed, the complicational consequences could prove __**disastrous**__. The Composer has therefore begun this particular Game in an apparent effort to show that Haruhi Suzumiya's erasure is __**unnecessary**__._

_There are, however, a few__** points of note **__in regards to the __**current parameters **__that are now in place surrounding every UG Game which must be called to attention:_

_1: The Higher Plane's increased and invested __**interests **__in the activities of all UG areas. The Higher Plane has now assumed control of much of the UG's ongoing activities, and much of the original rights enjoyed by Composers have now been either curtailed or even outright __**denied**__. Ever since the __**Shibuya Incident **__and its consequential, unintended events, Composers __are __no longer authorized to effect a __**complete and total erasure **__of their assigned UG areas. Only the Higher Plane, the realm of the __**Angels**__, may now trigger a __**complete regional collapse**__, and only via __**complete and unanimous approval **__from all of the Higher Plane's residents. In an inverse conclusion, Composers__** may not overturn**__ a complete regional collapse verdict rendered by the Higher Plane._

_2: Composers are no longer authorized to __**personally involve themselves **__in the events of an ongoing Game. Any evidence of personal Composer participation or interference is subject to immediate UG supervisional rights __**suspension **__and__** eventual erasure **__of the offending Composer. Once again, this is due to the unintended consequences that resulted from the events of the Shibuya Incident. Once again, in an inverse conclusion, the Higher Plane is also __**prohibited **__**from **__**directly involving themselves **__in the events of a Game once it is underway._

_Other substantial points of __**note **__in this particular Game are:_

_1: Once again, in a __**peculiar parallel **__to the Shibuya Incident, the Composer of this particular UG has seen fit to select a __**proxy**__. Currently, the __**identity**__ of this proxy remains unknown to me._

_2: The __**number **__of Players and Reapers involved in this particular Game is __**severely low**__. In proportional response, the powers and abilities of both sides have also been __**critically altered**__. The __**magnitude**__ and __**exact specifications **__of these __alterations __are also unknown._

_3: The __**Integrated Thought Entity**__, a sentient astral information-based being that resides on __**another plane **__of existence, has also been allowed by the Higher Plane to __**participate **__in certain areas and parameters of this particular Game._

_Needless to say, due to my __**current situation**__, I am, as of the moment,__** prohibited from involving myself in any fashion **__with a Game's events or Players._

_The outcome of this Game remains __far from certain. Only time will tell in regards to whether Haruhi Suzumiya will either ultimately __**escape total destruction**__, or in the end __**cease to exist**__._


	3. Yuki, Day 2

**Week Yuki, Day 2**

It seemed almost instantaneous. One moment, I had been talking to Nagato inside the Brigade clubroom, and then the next moment I'm lying on the scratchy grass of the school's baseball field. How the heck did I...?

"Good morning."

I turn in the direction of Nagato's voice. She's standing near the entrance to one of the dugouts, looking trim and fresh as always. Wincing and rubbing the back of my head, I get to my feet. How in the world did we end up here?

Before she can answer my question, our cellphones ring. Nagato wordlessly pulls out hers and flips it open. After looking it over for a brief moment, she then turns back to me.

"Open your cellphone."

I don't exactly have a good feeling about this, but I shrug and comply all the same. It's one of those stupid spammy e-mails again.

**"Clear the bases. You have 120 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. --The Reaper."**

_Agh_! Dammit, that hurts. That stupid timer's back on the palm of my hand. I notice that Yuki's got one too. They're both marked to 120 minutes... and counting down. What the heck do we need these things for!?

"It appears to be a form of temporal Game delineation. Failure to complete mission parameters within the specified temporal delineation will result in immediate and inevitable erasure for all Players involved within the Game event."

That brings back the other question I'd been holding in the back of my head before I'd blacked out. What in the world does it mean to be "erased"?

Nagato does not reply right away. I press her for an answer.

"...Termination of existence."

Oh. Well... that answers that. I narrow my eyes as I stare at the screen of my cellphone. Did Asakura send this e-mail?

"Most likely. Due to the fact that the humanoid interface named Ryoko Asakura has mentioned that she is the Game Master by proxy for this Game session, she will therefore be responsible for delineating mission parameters."

I sigh, shooting the phone a quick glance.

Wait, what? I look again. Can it be...?

No doubt about it. The date on my phone's changed. Why is the date on my phone a day ahead now?

"...Temporal lock and subsequent coordinate displacement. The data gleaned from the current timestream flow, along with information from environmental readings, indicates forced shutdown on the previous Day and subsequent transport to this location by unknown means. The shutdown state was then lifted once we reached the temporal coordinates for this Day."

I take a deep breath and force myself to think. So... you're saying... we fell asleep yesterday... were moved to this baseball field... and then woke up today?

"There is a slight amount of conceptual understatement, but your summation is sufficient overall."

Great. Apparently, this whole Game absolutely loves to rob people of not just their freedom of movement and free will, but their free time too. Well, no point in hanging around. Much as it pains me to admit it, the fact that Nagato and I haven't encountered the other Brigade members worries me, though I really can't put the reason into words. We... no, _I... _need to find them, and make sure that they're all right. Even that infuriatingly smug Koizumi.

So, back to the topic at hand. What's this e-mail about?

"Insufficient data exists to extrapolate a conclusive and/or comprehensive hypothesis. If this is an attempt on the part of the humanoid interface Ryoko Asakura to emulate human jest, I am forced to admit that the apparent humor escapes my detection."

No idea, huh? Hmmm... Wait a minute. The e-mail says "Clear the bases". That's a baseball term. And for some reason, we've both woken up on the school's baseball field. It seems unlikely to be simply coincidence. There _must_ be a connection between the baseball field that we're standing on and the mission e-mail on our cellphones. But what's the connection?

As I struggle over the idea, I absently stick a hand into my pants pocket. My hand finds the Player Pin that I'd stowed away and gives it a reflexive squeeze. Without warning, my world explodes once more.

This time, however, there are no thoughts, no stray clashings of words. Instead, I find myself staring at colored shapes, floating over the baseball field in looping arcs. Noise. I take a step back and gulp. Nagato, are you seeing this? Please tell me that you can see those things as well. Please tell me that I'm not going crazy.

"Affirmative. I am also detecting the presence of individual Noise patterns through use of my own Player Pin. It appears that the Player Pin is not only capable of reading individual brain patterns, but it also seems to be capable of detecting Noise."

Even as I take in Nagato's words, I notice something else. The Noise are clustered around... the bases on the field. Hold on a moment, that's it! That's the mission! It's to get rid of those Noise from the bases! "Clear the bases!"

"Highly probable."

But my elation at solving the riddle suddenly takes a nosedive as I come to a realization. We're going to have to fight those Noise, aren't we?

"An inescapable conclusion."

I don't like that idea. I don't like that idea at all! But... if that's what's standing between me and survival, I'll bite. I take a deep breath, exhale, and then yell at the top of my lungs as I charge towards the nearest group of Noise.

"A moment."

My headlong charge turns into a headlong slide straight into the dirt of the infield. Spitting out soil and dust, I regain my footing and look up at Nagato with a confused expression. What's the matter now?

"...Do you have additional pins in your possession?"

More pins? You can't be serious... Oh geez. I do have more in my other pocket. Now this is getting creepy. How the heck did these get here? Never mind, it doesn't really matter. More pins, huh? So what do I do with these?

"Experimentation is necessary."

Sounds good to me. I take a look at one of my newfound pins. It's red, and stamped with an image that looks like a flame. I squeeze the pin tightly and concentrate... _Whoa_! I almost set my shoes on fire as a moving trail of flame suddenly flares up at my feet. I look over to Nagato, who simply blinks as she speaks again.

"Pyrokinetic attack. Negative psych. Mental directional control."

Huh... brain-powered fire? Cool. I'd always wanted to do something like this. Hey, wait a minute. Even Koizumi can't do this. Somehow, that's oddly satisfying. Next pin's colored a light blue, and several bolts of yellow lightning are engraved onto its curved surface. Does this pin mean what I think it means? For lack of a better answer, I tightly grip the pin and stretch out my hand.

There's definitely a reaction, all right. Bolts of lightning flash out from my outstretched hand and strike the ground repeatedly.

"Negative psych. Lightning attack. Multiple contact strike."

The final pin in my pocket is grey, and adorned with the image of a white hand with fingers splayed. I'm not sure what to make of this one. Nagato gives a helpful, if somewhat inscrutable remark.

"Telekinetic attack. Neutral psych. Impact reaction."

My eyes catch a nearby baseball, probably overlooked by the baseball team during after-session cleanup. I stretch out a hand to it. Does this mean I can actually pick the ball up with my brain...?

**Thwump.**

Not quite. The ball just simply bounces away. I concentrate and try again. No dice. The ball bounces off again. Hmm. So I can move the ball, but I can't pick it up? Weird. I give all of the pins in my possession a second, closer look as something Nagato mentioned earlier clicks in my head.

"Psychs"? I look over to Nagato.

"The majority of the pins resident to the Game each possess an innate extrasensory perceptional ability, known as a 'psych'. Psychs can be categorized into three distinct classes. Positive psychs are classified as close-ranged attacks. The short-frequency shockwave you utilized the previous Day is a viable example. Negative psychs are designated as long-ranged attacks, such as projectile or force rounds. The pyrokinetic pin in your possession is an example of a Negative psych. The final category is the Neutral psych, which possesses characteristics of both Positive and Negative psychs. Telekinetic abilities are classified as Neutral psychs."

Ooookay. I sort of, kind of, get it. But why are all the distinctions necessary?

"Different variations of Noise are likely to possess different resistances to either Positive or Negative psychs in a combat situation. Neutral psychs are unaffected by Noise resistance. It is recommended that pins of varying psych classifications be carried into each situation. Carrying pins of a single psych classification into a combat situation is highly discouraged. In addition, the combat delineations of the Game limit the number of pins that may be utilized within the course of a single combat zone. The maximum number of pins that may be utilized within a combat situation is six."

So, in other words... be versatile... since you can only use six pins at a time?

"Yes."

Well. So that's that. Shall we start then? Twenty minutes have already passed... and the timers on our hands sure aren't stopping for us.

"Understood. Beginning attack sequence."

Almost as if sensing our intentions, the nearest group of Noise turn in our direction and quickly transform. Along with the cricket-shaped Noise we'd run into yesterday, some of the other colored-paper-cutout shapes convert themselves into the forms of cicadas and horned beetles. Looking at them, I can't help but think of that cicada-catching contest during that endless repetition of two weeks' summer vacation.

I pull out the Shockwave pin, and even start to charge forwards before I realize that I can't see Nagato anywhere. She's vanished. I feel a small worm of icy panic form at the pit of my stomach as the first of the oncoming Noise lunges forwards. I barely dodge the cricket's attack, tumbling into the dirt as I attempt to counter with an attack of my own. Even as I lash out at the cricket-shaped Noise, however, it suddenly collapses and disintegrates into a pile of crackling static. I blink as my brain registers the fact that I'd never even hit it in the first place.

Nagato...?

I jump slightly in my shoes as I hear her voice coming from out of nowhere.

"...I am currently engaged in offensive operations against the Noise in the other Zone. You will have to handle the Noise you see in the Zone front of you."

Huh? Other "Zone"? I can't help but grunt with some effort as I roll into the grass to avoid a cicada Noise flying towards me at full speed.

"Correct. Noise inhabit two planes of existence, two 'Zones'. A properly formed pact is necessary for Players to possess the capability of fighting Noise. A lone Player that has been unsuccessful in creating a pact with another Player is highly vulnerable within the Game."

Well. Now I can't help but feel even more grateful to Nagato for having found me yesterday when she did. So she's actually got me covered, huh? Well... that makes me feel better. Sort of.

One of my shockwave attacks finally makes a hit. The unlucky recipient is a Noise in the form of a horned beetle. It writhes for a moment under the arcing blow, then disintegrates. I don't dare pause. I next pull out the Pyrokinesis pin and force myself to concentrate. Two cicada-shaped Noise immediately catch fire. I can hear their infernal screeches as they're soon reduced to cinders.

_Whoa_! Another cricket almost catches me in a headlong jump. I pull out another pin and stretch out my hand. A flurry of lightning bolts arcs towards the cricket Noise and make contact in a relentless volley of electric strikes. Even as the Noise collapses under the assault, I suddenly see Nagato reappear in front of me. A final Noise cricket is standing in front of her. Before it can move, however, a huge, pointed stake of solid ice forms above it. Nagato makes a brief, almost imperceptible gesture with one of her hands. The gigantic icicle comes down in a brutal strike.

The Noise from this base are all gone. I can't help but chuckle slightly as Nagato turns to me.

"That was... impressive. You're pretty good at this partner business."

Nagato blinks once as she replies.

"Reciprocated."

We waste no time in promptly turning our attention to the other bases on the field. It doesn't take long for Nagato and I to clear out the next two groups. However, even as we finish off the third group and turn to the final base, I hear a familiar trill of laughter from behind. I can't help but gulp as I recognize the voice and slowly turn around to confront its owner.

Yep. It's Asakura.

"You two have been busy. Say, this is getting a little boring. Mind if I alter the playing field a bit?"

I raise an eyebrow as Asakura giggles again and abruptly makes a swift, almost brusque gesture in the direction of the remaining group of Noise. The final cluster of floating cutouts shudders, trembles... and then suddenly melds into a single large shape that I can't help but call, at the very least, 'ominous'. Asakura turns to the two of us and smiles as she suddenly disappears.

"Have fun! Try not to die too quickly... The more time you take to lose, the more data I'll have to analyze."

I don't even bother throwing some smartass remark back in her direction. I'm too busy looking up at the gigantic Noise that now looks down at us as if we were supposed to be its next meal... which I can't help but see as something perfectly reasonable in the current situation.

It's huge. It's massive. It's a giant... squid. I'm never eating takoyaki again. Nagato, unsurprisingly, simply blinks as she looks up at our new opponent.

"Querying for command input. Commence attack?"

I exhale heavily as I give the huge Noise another look, and then shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

Smart. Real smart. It doesn't matter now, though. I reach into my pocket and pull out the Shockwave pin. Nagato's disappeared again. I can only assume that she's already started battling the Noise on her side.

I strike the nearest tentacle several times, but I soon realize that my attacks aren't working. If anything, the squid Noise looks... healthier? I narrowly dodge a swinging tentacle as Nagato speaks again.

"...Observational data indicates that this Noise variation possesses a resistance to Positive psychs. A switch to Negative psychs is recommended."

Obvious. Very obvious. I grit my teeth and pull out the Pyrokinesis pin again. Roasted squid's sounding really appealing right now, and it's not even about the eating. I tightly grip the pin and concentrate. Flames shoot up from the ground. For a brief moment, I feel a fierce surge of hope that we just might win.

But that feeling quickly collapses as I realize that the flames aren't doing any good either.

"Negative psychs appear to be ineffective. Neutral psych usage is suggested."

I retrieve the Telekinesis pin. It's my last gamble. But even as I pull the pin out of my pocket, a very bad realization shoots over me.

There's nothing to move, no loose objects to throw or use as a weapon. Apparently, Asakura not only messed around with the final Noise we had to fight... She also got rid of anything that wasn't tied down. This whole battle's rigged. The only thing now on my mind is getting the hell out of here... but even that seems impossible. Where could we run? Ten yen says that the entire baseball field's been walled in by Asakura, alien Reaper Extraordinaire. Nagato, can you hear me?

"Affirmative."

Run. Get the hell out if you can. I'll try and slow it down, try to buy you some time to escape-

"Hey! Don't be stupid!"

I blink. That voice definitely wasn't Nagato's. For one thing, that voice was undoubtedly male. Also, the owner of that voice is clearly visible. He's standing right behind me.

He's got pale skin, lanky frame, unruly black hair, and unshaven stubble on his chin. Sunglasses and a casual and yet somehow curiously formal black-and-white outfit completes the image. And he sees us both. How...?

"No time for talk right now, kid! Catch!"

Our new visitor flips to me another pin. Another pin. It figures. Curiously, however, this pin is larger than normal. It's also completely blank. Not even a hint of that strange little skull on its white surface.

What in the world am I supposed to do with this?

"Synchronize."

And with that, he disappears from view. "Synchronize"? With whom? Nagato?

**Whumph!**

_Damn_! That one almost got me! There's no time for second-guessing. I'll just have to wing this one. Nagato! Are you there!?

"Confirmed. I have not yet sustained significant damage, but the situation will reach critical levels soon if not resolved."

I desperately shake my brain for an idea. Synchronize... synchronize... Wait. Nagato, do you remember that declaration you made in the Brigade clubroom?

There is an unbearably long pause before Nagato finally responds.

"...Yes."

Think about nothing, nothing but that! Understand!?

"...Affirmative."

I take a deep breath... and force my brain to dwell on the one thing that just might save us both. Suddenly and without warning, the blank pin in my hand begins to glow. The flash of light that emanates from the pin blinds me for a second. The next moment, the image of a snowflake appears on the front of the pin.

I'm frankly not sure what it's supposed to do, but if it'll save me and Nagato, then I'm all for it!

I squeeze the pin hard with my fingers and will the pin to unleash whatever godforsaken power it's got. The next moment, I hear Nagato again.

"...Synchronization rate at 100%. Power levels exceeding normal rates. Unleashing first level fusion data packet."

Nagato appears next to me. The next moment, I'm not sure how to exactly explain it, but somehow... I can _feel_ Nagato. I can feel her standing next to me, I can feel what she's about to do...

And so, we both explode into action.

We stretch out our hands, and from our fingertips, we unleash a punishing, flaying hail of ice. Within moments, the Noise that's standing in front of us crumples into a limp, pitiful heap of squishy fragments. Even as the last Noise disintegrates, the timer disappears.

Nagato stares at her own hand for a long moment.

"...Mission parameters cleared."

I slump to the dirt, exhausted. Nagato sits down next to me. I'm still taken aback by the fact that my crazy idea worked. After a moment, the alien girl sitting next to me speaks as she stares me right in the eye.

"Requesting answer."

I look over at Nagato with a puzzled look on my face.

"...Query relates to action taken during synchronization. I am attempting to understand the trigger used to achieve fusion data packet release."

Oh. That. The answer's embarrassing. Still, Nagato doesn't look away. She doesn't even blink. After a long moment, I decide to answer her question. "You want to know how we did it, Nagato? It was simple. I just made my pressing concern the same as yours, to match the pledge you made back in the clubroom. We simply matched our priorities."

To never let anything happen to each other. Of course we wouldn't. We're fellow Brigade members, after all.

After another long moment, Nagato slowly looks away and blinks. The tone in her reply sounds... somehow strange.

"I see."

I can't help but smile. Before I can say another word, however, another voice interrupts us.

"Congrats. You two did it after all."

I turn around. Standing before Nagato and I was the same person who had handed me that peculiar blank pin. A vague smile played about his lips as he regarded us from behind his sunglasses. So... who are you?

His strange little smile only grows wider as he answers.

"Just call me... Mr. H. All my friends do."

**The 2nd Day: Synchronization. The End. **

* * *

**Writer's Note:** Read on down a bit further for additional exposition. Much thanks goes to Arty Esbee d'Arc for taking the time to do the beta reading, as always.

* * *

_**SECRET REPORT 2**_

_My previous reports in collusion with the events of the Shibuya Incident have contributed to a fairly detailed __**monogram**__ on the nature and definition of __**Soul**__ within the Game. Since time grows short in this case, however, I will have to force myself to use a few oversimplifications. Primarily, Soul is the __**compositional weave **__of every UG area. Players, Reapers, and Noise are all composed of __**Soul code**__. Soul powers__** Imagination**__, and thusly, in connection with it, psychs and Game-related abilities. The higher and more diverse one's Soul code is, the __**greater their abilities **__within the Game._

_The Composer's proxy -- whom I shall refer to by his __**popular nomer **__of __**Kyon**__ out of sheer convenience -- bears a few__** peculiar similiarities **__to the former proxy of Shibuya's Composer:_

_1: The proxy bears unmistakable signs of a __**highly powerful **__Imagination. Unfortunately however, and for reasons that are beyond my current knowledge, the proxy has __**voluntarily suppressed **__the greater part of his Imagination's capacity. His future success within the Game, therefore, will heavily hinge upon whether or not he decides to __**re-awaken **__his dormant Imagination._

_2: Much like the former Shibuya Composer's proxy __**Neku Sakuraba **__at the outset of the Shibuya Incident, Kyon possesses an extensive, though much less severe, __**self-actualization loop**__. Fortunately, this loop appears to already be within a state of __**initial entropic deterioration**__, most likely through his constant (if somewhat reluctant) interaction with the other members of his __**associative group**__._

_The greatest __**challenge **__to the Composer's proxy, as I have already mentioned above, is whether or not he will succeed in re-awakening his__** dormant Imagination**__. Fortunately, possible signs of his incredible __**potential**__ being initially re-awakened have already manifested themselves in two distinct ways:_

_1: His psych __**aptitude**__. Players with greater Imagination are much more capable of utilizing and manifesting psychs within the Game. Few Players can so quickly master such a __**diverse range **__of Positive, Negative, and Neutral psychs. Much like Neku Sakuraba before him, Kyon __**unknowingly possesses **__this innate talent due to his incredible Imagination potential._

_2: His astonishingly quick success in utilizing the __**Harmonizer Pin **__which I have given to him. Harmonizer Pins are designed to be usable only when a Player succeeds in synchronizing properly (In essence, __**cooperating effectively**__) with one's partner. Thus, the fact that the proxy succeeded in reaching a __**synchronizational fusion **__with his partner, __**Yuki Nagato**__, provides much cause for promising encouragement._

_There is another matter that must be expounded upon in slight connection to the Harmonizer Pin which he now holds: My __**illegal interference **__in the current Game. As all of the residents of the UGs and Higher Plane are all aware, I am a __**Fallen Angel **__due to my previous actions and involvement within the Game of the __**Shibuya Incident**__. Therefore, my subsequent personal involvement in the Game by handing Kyon the Harmonizer Pin now implies __**lethal consequences**__; not only for myself, but possibly also for the proxy Kyon and his partner, Yuki Nagato. I must therefore make myself scarce, and __**do so quickly**__. Should the Composer or Conductor of this Game detect my presence within the UG, they will be obliged to report me and possibly initiate __**hostile actions **__as well._


End file.
